In the last couple of decades, the popularity of skateboarding has ebbed and flowed. One of the first peaks in popularity was sparked by the advent of urethane wheels which were relatively frictionless and very quiet, smooth to ride, and provided an excellent frictional surface on pavement.
Since that surge in popularity, the popularity dwindled for a time, and is now back at a peak. Once again, the peak is caused, at least in part, by technological improvements. As with most sports equipment, as the sport ages, the equipment becomes more and more sophisticated.
Currently, in addition to there being a variety of different wheels, boards themselves, rails, truck guards, "copers," frictional coverings, and other decals, stickers, and accessories, there are a variety of different trucks. The trucks are the metal axle portions of the skateboard which mount the wheels and cause the skateboard to steer to the left or right when the appropriate pressure is applied to the top of the board. Although there are a number of truck manufacturers, there are also a number of different types of trucks that are to be used for different skateboarding conditions. Especially in competition, there will often be one truck that is particularly adapted to a certain riding mode, such as in swimming pool bowls, or pipe lengths, that would not be suitable for other courses. This is due in part to the tightness or softness of the truck pivoting assembly, the size of the truck, the turning radius, et cetera.
Trucks also generally have a tightness adjustment so that the same truck can be tightened up to require more turning force. For this reason, the same trucks can be used to cover a range of skateboarding conditions.
However, despite the fact that trucks are generally adjustable, a competition rider may have as many as five or six truck sets that he will switch on and off of his board during the course of the several different types of events in a typical skateboarding competition. Additionally, he would be typically periodically adjusting the tension on the truck that is mounted on his board, and also checking the rails and other parts to ensure that all other screws and bolts are tight. Because of the rigor of the sport, it is not uncommon that nuts and bolts may loosen during use.
For these reasons, skateboarders will generally carry certain tools in their pockets to accomodate the different adjustments and the changing of the trucks, and the checking of the various parts for tightness of nuts and bolts. However, should one or more of the tools fall out of the skateboarder's pocket, or if he should leave it lying around, and find himself in a position without tools, either his outing or his competition could be severely jeopardized. Additionally, carrying loose tools in the pocket can be somewhat dangerous because of the hard falls at strange angles that skateboarders are prone to take, particularly when skating around the rims and bowls at a skateboard park. There is a need for a tool kit which is complete, in that it will handle all skateboard adjustment and changing functions, and yet be secure to the skateboarder and maintained safely out of the way while skateboarding.